An orphans life
by Dead Rocker
Summary: Sakura is an orphan who has decided to start a new life away from her dark past. Moves to konoha where she attends Konoha high she makes friends for the 1st time and some new enemies she also starts to feel something new towards a certain redhead-gaaXsaku
1. Her New Beginning

An Orphans Life

Sakura was now 17 and determined to start a new life, she was finally moving out of that dreadful orphanage she was forced to live in after her parents were killed. She didn't remember much of the incident she was only six years old when it happened. She had started working since she was fifteen and saved up all her money so she could buy herself an apartment. She had found the perfect one away from the orphanage in a small town named Konoha. She would also be going to a new high school called Konoha High. She had finished packing all her things and decided to try and get some sleep since she would be leaving first thing in the morning.

* * *

Sakura woke up very early the next day she was very excited to finally leave all this behind. Sakura took the bus to her new home a few hours later she was unpacking in her own apartment. It was a good sized apartment with a small living room, a kitchen a bathroom and her very own pretty big room. it was 10am when she had finished unpacking so she decided to take a small nap before her furniture arrived. Soon enough sakura had dozed off into what seemed a never ending nightmare.

_"Mommy...Mommy...Daddy where you? _" screamed the six year old sakura. **_"Hey little girl are u lost? hehehehe_**" "_n...no I...I... I'm n..not los..st" **"hehe oh realy then where is your mom and dad huh kid?" **"um...I... I d..dont k..know, I want my mommy and daddy! MOMMY DADDY IM SCARED MOMMY, DADDY!" **"SHUTUP! STOP CRYING! now come with me stupid little brat I know exactly where your stupid parent are at" **"n..no i don't wanna go with you let go, let go LET GOOOO! ahhhahhhahhh!" **"SHUTUP! (SMACK)" **"ow sniff sniff w..why d..did you hit me?" **"because you wont SHUTUP! i warned you stupid fucking brat now get in the damn car."**" oww o..okay but please dont hurt me."** "Daichi quit being so rough with the poor child." Tsk who gives a shit it's not like shes gonna live through tonight." **"W...What!" **"DAICHI SHUTUP! poor kid shes so young and so innocent." "hehehe yeah but sucks for her to have a dad so cold hearted." Yeah that bastard deserves to be dead..." **_there were so many flashing lights then it went dark now sakura was in a dimly lit room she looked around and saw two chairs in front of her. In the chairs there was a man and a woman. "_m...mommy MOMMY! DADDY! " "s...sakura? no no don't you bastards dare lay a hand on my daughter!" "Hina calm down!" "WHAT! dont you dare talk to me you bastard how could you do this to us Daisuke you son of a bitch!" " H...Hina please forgive me i didn't mean to get you two involved im sorry...I'm sorry""Sakura run get out of here run...run and don't you dare look back." "no mommy i don't want to i want to stay with you and daddy." "no no hunny you cant stay you have to leave NOW GO!" "hehehe enough of this silence them all Daichi." "With pleasure master hehehehe!" "Sakura, Hina im sorry please forgive m..ahaha." Burn in hell you bas..ahah." "MOMMY! DADDY! in seconds sakura was drenched in blood but the blood was not her own." " Now it's your turn kid hehehe." **"BOOM"**_**STOP RIGHT THERE!" "WHAT! oh shit!**

**

* * *

Noooo! **Sakura woke up screaming and drenched in her sweat for the millionth time ever since that incident. "why daddy why did this happen? what did you do?" she asked herself so many times but she could never figure it out she was too young to understand back then and those old memories were too hard to remember**. **she looked at the clock it was already 2 in the afternoon, the furniture would be arriving soon. she decided to go take a quick shower before the truck went to look for the suitcase which contained her clothes and her bathroom things. she had made a mental note to go to the store later and pick up some knew shampoo. she went into the bathroom to get the water going she fixed the water so it was just right for her liking. she stepped into the shower and relaxed for a while then she saw something shiny at the corner of her eye she got up to see what it was. It was an old razor blade. she was about to through it out then curiosity got the better of her. she had always wondered why the emo kids would always cut themselves. It looked too painful to believe that it felt good like they all claimed. she decided to give it a try for some reason she wasn't scared to try it. she closed her eyes and slit her wrist she felt the cold metal piece ride across her wrist and for some reason it did feel good all those things the emo kids said was true she felt such a rush from that small cut. "ahh w...what am i doing this is insane how can I huh but it felt so good and it made me feel so.. so...alive. oh god mom i need you here I can't take it anymore." soon after her door bell rang. "that must be the furniture." She rinsed off and got dressed quickly. she put a long sleeve shirt on to cover the small wound on her wrist and hurried to the door.

* * *

That's the first part hope you guys liked it ^.^


	2. Making New Friends

An Orphans Life

**(Rating: **Rated M for swearing and future lemons)

Sakura found it pretty hard to wake up the next morning her body was sore all over and she was so tired. She was up all night trying to figure out where to arrange all her new furniture. Then it hit her "Crap how could I forget today's my first day of high school." She quickly got up and picked out some clothes. Then headed straight for her bathroom and walked into the shower. While she was scrubbing her smooth silky skin with a washcloth she felt some pain when she scrubbed below her left wrist. She looked down to see the self inflictions. Suddenly she started feeling guilt and disgust. "H…How could I do this to myself again? God damit I'm so weak" she felt her vision blurred and warm rivers of tears rolling down her cheek. Truth is she had done it before but last time she didn't mean it to be her first time more like her first and last time, to see the sunset, to live another hell, to do anything. She had done it to end her hell. Unfortunately for her one of the nuns at the orphanage had walked in a few minutes after she had slit her wrist, and to make it worse before she was a nun she was a nurse. After that incident no one in the orphanage wanted anything to do with her. To them suicide was like a deal with the devil. She started dressing in dark clothes and listening to hard rock music shortly after promising herself she would never try something like that again. She quickly wiped her tears away and decided to put those feelings away for later. She finished rinsing off and stepped out of the shower into her room to change. She picked out a pink tank top with a skull imprinted on the front that hugged her curves and a black fishnet shirt over that. She got some black skinny jeans to go with it. She put on her new combat boots. She went into the bathroom and put some dark makeup around her eyes. She had also decided to put some cover up on her wounds to cover them. She put her bracelets on and ate some breakfast grabbed her bag and walked out the door towards her new school.

* * *

A Sakura arrived at the school she overheard people in the background. "Who is she? " "I think she's new." "Great another FREAK joins Konoha high." Sakura felt her blood start to boil she looked behind her to see who was the big mouth. It one of the preppy girls, she had long blond hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. The girl noticed Sakura glaring at her. "What you have something to say forehead girl?" _W...what did she just call me? __**Ha-ha beat the shit out of her Sakura CHA! **__Shut up Sakumo I can't get in a fight on the first day of school. Sakura told her inner self. _Sakura decided to just ignore the blond girl and walked into the school. She went straight to the main office to pick up her schedule. When she walked in, she saw a young woman with short black hair and black eyes. The name tag on her desk read Mrs. Shizune "oh hello do you need something?" The woman asked "ah yes I just came to pick up my class schedule." "Oh of course you're Sakura am I right?" "yes" sakura answered politely. "Mrs. Tsunade will be out in a second ok?" "Oh alright I'll just sit down and wait for her then."

* * *

After a few minutes the principles door opened to reveal a busty blond young woman. "Now I warn you two if you dare get in another fight I will suspend both of you this is your LAST warning do you understand me!" sakura saw two boys standing next to her one of them had blond hair and the other had raven hair they were both bruised. Sakura guessed they had gotten into a fight that's why the principal was so pissed. Sakura couldn't help but imagine what would have happened if she had beaten that blond bitch in front of the school. Sakura couldn't help but smirk at the idea. She suddenly snapped back into reality. "Um Mrs. Tsunade this is Sakura it's her first and she needs to get her schedule so she can go to class." "hm o yes of course what's you name?" "it's Sakura Haruno Ma'am" "Very well Ms. Haruno here you go. do you need someone to escort you to class? Before sakura could answer the blond haired boy had his arm around sakura's shoulder. "Don't worry Granny we'll escort her to class besides we got the same first period class." The blond boy said very loudly "I told you NOT TO CALL ME GRANNY!" Mrs. Tsunade screamed before slamming the door to her office. "hmph nice one Teme now she's even more pissed." said the raven haired boy "HI Sakura I'm Naruto and this here is Sasuke" Naruto introduced himself and his friend with a wide grin. " Nice to meet you both." Sakura replied "Lets go we're already really late." Said Sasuke " Okay lets go Sakura" " oh alright " sakura agreed " so are you two friends?" sakura asked them on their way to class " hehe Yup can't you tell hehe" Naruto answered "well I thought you two got in a fight or something since you're both all bruised up" Sakura explained " Oh yea hehe well we were just fighting for fun you see us and a couple of friends are really into martial arts and stuff so we pick fight with each other once in a while hehe." "No way that's awesome! Hey maybe me and you can have a match one day I love martial arts I took lessons when I was younger and taught myself more of it hehe I think I'm pretty good at it hehe." Sakura said excitedly she was so happy she had made some nice friends it was sad to admit but she had never really had friends in her life until now. "Wow really that's so cool we have some good fighting females in our little group as well. You can practice with them I wouldn't want to hurt you." Naruto explained " Oh come on Naruto if your too scared that I'll beat your ass just say so." Sakura teased " W..What I'm not scared of you." Naruto objected "ha-ha then what are you waiting for teme kick the girl's ass." S..shut up Sasuke " yea come on Naruto or are you to scared to fight a girl ha- ha." "f.. fine but not in school Granny Tsunade will kill me if I fight again after school at my place I'll wait for you afterschool got it." "Ha-ha got it. Now let's hurry to class."

* * *

They finally reached their destination. Naruto and Sasuke walked in before Sakura. "Well, well, well look who finally decided to come to class." Spoke the teacher. She had long wavy black hair and red eyes she wore a white dress that went all the way down almost touching her knees. "Oh hello Mrs. Kurenai he-he we can explain." Naruto said with a cheesy smile scratching the back of his head "well you better have a very good explanation for being 30 minutes late for class." The teacher threatened "WHAT 30 minutes really huh well um see we umm." Naruto couldn't think of anything to say. _Great looks like I'm gonna have to get him out of this. _"Um Mrs. Kurenai?" "Yes who are you?" "Good Morning I'm Sakura Haruno I'm new to the school and when I first came in I got lost and I ran into Sasuke and Naruto, and they offered to help me find the main office and well we had to wait there until Mrs. Tsunade finished screaming to these two kids who had gotten into a fight." "Oh I see so you're our new student Haruno Sakura." "Yes ma'am" "Huh very well the three of you go take a seat." The three of them quickly did as they were told. "Come on Sakura you can sit with us in back I'll introduce you to some of our crew" Naruto said happily. Sakura nodded and followed him to the back of the classroom.

That's the last part of the second chapter I hope you guys liked it ^^


End file.
